


Under My Skin

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Poe Dameron, First Order Poe Dameron, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Protective Poe Dameron, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Both TIE pilot Poe Dameron and Knight Kylo Ren can’t resist coming back for more.





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something exceptional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913684) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd). 
  * In response to a prompt by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd) in the [darkpilothaven](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/darkpilothaven) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Remind my story "Something exceptional"? What about their next encounter after their meeting into the TIE-silencer? However you want it to happen. It could be Kylo coming to Poe or Poe pushing his luck and going after Kylo. Smut or fluff. Whatever feels good for you.
> 
> ———-
> 
> For MidgardianNerd, who was tired. Title from the song “I’ve Got You Under My Skin” (more specifically, the J2 cover). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

His heart was pounding rapidly, his breathing coming in shallow even as he, in one of those rare moments, actually removed his helmet. Kylo Ren was already remembering how the pilot’s body had seemed all but outlined to him in the Force, easily pliable all the while even as the pilot had looked at him with those desire-fogged eyes. 

And one encounter wasn’t enough. He knew that much. He needed another. Possibly another. But he couldn’t. He had to keep his control, his discipline. Lusts of the flesh were a waste of time, as Snoke would have said. And yet, Kylo wanted...

It was just animal instinct, Kylo tried to tell himself. Biology. But nonetheless, he wanted to see the pilot’s face contorting in pleasure again. 

The pilot. Kylo thought he recognized him. Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the First Order. He had seen him in passing. Seen him as beautiful. But now...now, Kylo knew that no matter what the cost, he had to have him. 

***

”And he just let you go?” one of the TIE pilots said incredulously. (Obviously, Poe hadn’t told her about the sexual part of the encounter. Whatever it was. It had felt damn good, whatever it was)

They were sitting at the breakfast table. Kylo was probably off in his quarters. Did he remove the mask while eating, Poe had to wonder, and then wondered why he was even thinking about that. 

“Yeah,” Poe said. “It’s pretty incredible.”

”Wow,” said the TIE pilot. “He must have been in a really good mood that day. It’s amazing.”

Poe couldn’t disagree. 

***

Kylo came by while Poe was working on his TIE fighter. Poe was just scrubbing it down when he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Kylo there, and he swore his heartbeat quickened, but not in fear. His cock twitched in his pants thinking of their encounter just yesterday. 

Dear stars, he hoped Kylo didn’t see that. Or feel it. 

Kylo beckoned to him. Poe could not help but follow, wondering what would happen next. 

***

It was when they were alone, Kylo unmasked, that Kylo spoke. “You know you’re not as subtle as you’d like to be, Commander Dameron.”

”Oh,” Poe said. Then he smiled a bit. “Do Your Force Powers tell you that?”

”Even non-Force-Sensitives would pick up on your blatantly obvious body language and facial cues.” A beat. Poe didn’t need the Force to know that Ren was reading his mind. Then, “You’ve...fantasized about me.” A beat. “You know, I’ve fantasized about you.”

”Really?” Poe couldn’t even be sarcastic this time. The very idea that he had such an effect on Kylo Ren...it was quite the accomplishment. 

“Yes.” A beat. “Did you touch yourself thinking about me?”

Slowly, Poe nodded. 

“Would you like to do so now?”

After a while, a nod. 

“Sit down,” Kylo said, and Poe did. 

“Show me,” Kylo said, and Poe pulled out his cock from his pants. It was borderline painful, it was so hard, and when Kylo commanded that he touch himself, it was a relief. Poe closing his hand around his hard cock, jerking it, hissing breaths coming out of his mouth that faded into moans. He stroked, and stroked, until he erupted in his hand with a cry. 

He lay back, moaning in satisfaction, wondering if it was possible at all to come back for more. 

“Beautiful,” Kylo murmured. “You looked so beautiful.”

Poe couldn’t help but soak in the praise. To think that he could have such a powerful effect on Kylo Ren...that was something. 

Something truly amazing. 


	2. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Poe takes the lead because reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who’s still recovering.

The training that Kylo went through was just about always grueling, but it was lightened, in a way, when he rounded the corner afterwards and saw the pilot. Poe Dameron. He didn’t need to ask his name; Poe was already quite famous for his prowess in battle, for his charisma and leadership. Poe’s brows actually furrowed in...worry? For him? 

He couldn’t picture anyone actually being worried about him. 

“You okay?” Poe said. 

“It’s nothing...I can’t handle,” Kylo said. He could still remember the slice of one Praetorian Guard’s knife through his tunic. 

“You look a little worse for wear,” Poe said. “How’s the other guy?”

”The other guards,” Kylo said, “Are fine.”

”Oh. Shouldn’t you be heading down to medbay?”

Kylo nodded. “What were you doing here?”

”Got back from flying.”

Kylo nodded. “I see. We’ll speak more...after.”

It was strange, talking to someone like that after they had masturbated themselves to climax in front of you. But Kylo supposed that it wasn’t just Poe’s body he wanted, but his mind, his heart. A good man, though good beings didn’t last very long in the First Order. 

***

They met in Kylo’s quarters, Kylo removing the mask again; Poe had already seen him unmasked, so being masked would be unnecessary. 

”Why do you even wear the mask anyway?” Poe said. “It’s not like you need it. Just about everyone knows who you are.”

Kylo was quiet a while. Then, “It’s a symbol. The First Order needs one. The Knights need one. I could say that I am very well-equipped in that regard.”

”That...makes a bit of sense.”

”And I’m not the most...lovely of men.”

”I think you’re beautiful,” Poe said, and somehow, that was enough to bring a strange sort of lightness to Kylo’s heart.

"You’re...very lovely yourself,” Kylo said. He couldn’t help but observe, really observe, how delicate-looking Poe’s features were, how delicate he looked in general. Almost angelic. “Have you thought of me since I had you touch yourself?”

”Yes.” Poe’s pretty, soft voice went a bit strained in that moment with arousal. 

“I have too.” Not during training, but in the early hours of the morning where Kylo was all but tormented by Poe’s face contorted in pleasure...it was ample ground for his fantasies. “You’ve fantasized. I caught some of your fantasies before, when we first met.”

He swore that Poe actually trembled a bit, moaned. 

“We could make them reality.” Kylo couldn’t help but feel at least a dash of trepidation being so blunt, but if they were both willing... “Do you want this?”

”I do.”

”Good. Where do you want to start?”

Poe said, “What if you...touched yourself for me?”

Kylo groaned. Even the idea of being completely under Poe’s power, his control, was not unpleasant. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of panic — after all, he was the main enforcer of the First Order, this wasn’t supposed to happen — but that was overridden by his desire for Poe. 

“How can I refuse you,” Kylo said, his voice a bit strained from arousal, “When you ask so prettily?”

He unzipped his pants, pulled out his shaft, feeling Poe’s hungry eyes on it. It was clearly pleasing to Poe’s eye. That was good. He took himself in hand and began to stroke, and stars but it felt wonderful. Even as Poe coaxed him, coaxed him to tell him what he was thinking about, Kylo couldn’t help but wonder if he could. But he did. Told him about the two of them kriffing properly in the TIE Silencer, among other things. Told him about how he craved him, needed him, and that was the utmost truth. Even as he reached climax, his breathing got shallower, his moans grew deeper, until finally the Knight was coming in spurts into his hand. 

He lay back, suddenly craving Poe’s nearness. Poe must have seen something on Kylo’s face that betrayed his need, for he walked over, laid his head on Kylo’s unwounded shoulder. It felt warm, comforting. Kylo welcomed it. Maybe it was just loneliness, maybe it was leftover grief from the night that Luke’s Temple was destroyed. Either way, he needed it. 

“Never thought the mighty Kylo Ren would be a cuddling type.” Poe said wryly. 

Kylo couldn’t say he minded. “Your company’s very welcome,” he said. And that...he had a feeling that was putting it mildly.  


End file.
